Que Sera Sera
by Arcynic
Summary: When Kyouyama Anna's mind begs the question, What if Yoh doesn't become the Shaman King? ...Why she answers it of course...! [Oneshot]


Omg... this has to be the last thing on earth that I should be working on when I have an ongoing fic, and tons of other one shots planned in my head and on my profile... But after my sudden obsession with Yoh/Anna fics, I just had to write one of my own. Please keep in mind that this is written by a girl who has only read half the first chapter of Shaman King from the Shonen Jump preview booklets handed out at Otakon and has seen none of the anime, therefore, I have no real knowledge of how the characters are except for the fics and websites I've visited, so ooc-ness may be present. 'Nuff said fic start!  
  
_____________________  
  
Que sera sera...  
  
Kyouyama Anna couldn't quite remember where she had first heard these words, but it wasn't long before she had met Asakura Yoh, of that she was certain. It was Spanish, if she had remembered correctly, meaning "Whatever will be, will be" or something to that extent. These words seemed to fit the description of her fiancée quite well, the way he acted as if he hadn't a care in the world, letting nature take its course.  
  
Anna had thought back then that those words were stupid and meaningless and after meeting Yoh, that thought was confirmed into a fact. After all, she hadn't become a great itako from just letting nature take its course, now did she? No, she trained fiercely everyday, with or without the watchful eye of Kino sensei... now if only Yoh had that same motivation...  
  
Sighing, the blonde itako looked over the top of her magazine to see Yoh finishing the 150 pushups she had assigned him; Yoh would never do such a thing without her having to coerce him into it. All he *ever* wanted to do was sleep or listen to music... lazy bum. With another sigh, Anna tore her gaze away from her spiky haired fiancée and turned her attention back to the magazine in her hands. However, upon reading the same sentence about 5 times over, she gave up on the magazine and once again began to scrutinize the dark haired youth.  
  
Yoh was in no way unqualified as a shaman, quite the opposite actually, though Anna liked him to believe otherwise for that made it easier to manipulate his training schedules. Of course, his talent and skill would go to waste with the easy going life style he wanted, which was why she was here in the first place wasn't it? As his fiancée, she was supposed to train him so that he might qualify to be the Shaman King.  
  
...Now that was a thought.  
  
What if Yoh doesn't become the Shaman King?  
  
"-na? Anna?" Her thoughts were abruptly broken by a hand waving in her face. Quickly slapping it away, Anna looked up- way up, the idiot was too tall for his own good- at Yoh. He was sweaty and quite filthy, with dirt and grass stains all over his clothes, but still he smiled in that laid back way as was custom. It annoyed her immensely.  
  
After lapsing into an awkward silence with the itako, Yoh shifted uncomfortably in front of her. "Uhm... I'm done with the pushups?" He asked quite sheepishly, one hand scratching the back of his head nervously. She stared at him for a few moments, her dark eyes boring into his slightly frightened ones, before closing them.  
  
"Go and do those 50 laps around the block then." She commanded, eyes still closed.  
  
"But...but Anna!" He whined, wanting desperately to take a shower and go listen to his cds. The girl merely opened one eye and glared at him in such a way that no room was left for argument. Not wanting to get slapped for the 3rd time that day, Yoh went past her inside the house, only to reappear with large metal weights clasped onto his ankles and wrists. Slipping his large orange headphones over his ears, Yoh painfully began his run. Anna's lips twitched upwards slightly.  
  
She didn't have to remind him about the weights this time.  
  
Watching Yoh's form slowly retreat into the sunset, Anna's mind resurfaced the question that had formed before he had inadvertently interrupted it.  
  
What if Yoh doesn't become the Shaman King?  
  
The first time she had encountered this question was some time after she had come to Izumo. Living with Yoh for only few days, she easily came to the conclusion that he was a totally lazy idiot. Realizing that he might not become the Shaman king, despite his respectable family line, Anna knew what she would do. If Asakura Yoh could not become the Shaman King, even after her extensive training, she would simply leave in search of someone who could give her the easy lifestyle that came with being the Shaman King's wife. After all, their engagement was not a legal binding; it was more of a favor to Kino sensei, whom Anna was truly indebted to.  
  
Yet... that had been made many months ago, and only in that span of time did she begin to realize the many different layers that made up Asakura Yoh. He was lazy, she knew that from the beginning, but he had a good heart, which more than made up for the former. He was fiercely loyal to his friends; he took her training with only mild complaints...  
  
...And... somewhere along the way... she fell in love with him... albeit reluctantly. Every thought in her mind that screamed against that very fact was wiped away when he smiled at her... and that annoyed her to no end. Her, Kyouyama Anna, the great and powerful itako had lost to that idiot's sheepish smile and subtle charm. Thankfully, he didn't know this secret, for Anna prided herself on being a great actress... not to mention that Yoh never gave much thought to... thinking about love in the first place, or about anything at all if he didn't have to.  
  
As luck would have it, Yoh turned the corner of their street, eyes closed, with Amidamaru in tow. They passed Anna, who was sitting on the front steps of the house, watching them discreetly. Staring after the boy who was her fiancée, Anna allowed herself to smile slightly.  
  
As if by coincidence, or maybe magic, Yoh looked over his shoulder at the blonde girl and grinned his trademark grin back at her before turning back to his run. Anna blinked twice before her eyes softened and her smile grew wider.  
  
...So what would Kyouyama Anna do if Asakura Yoh doesn't become the Shaman King?  
  
In that moment, just from that smile, Anna knew in her heart that come hell or high water, whatever the future held, whatever it will be, she would never leave Asakura Yoh, never. And if she considered herself stupid for thinking this way... then so be it...  
  
As they say, after all...  
  
Que sera sera  
  
Whatever will be, will be  
  
The future's not ours to see  
  
Que sera sera  
  
_____________________  
  
Bunni: So, uhm, was it okay? Excuse the ooc, but once again, I've yet to even *see* Anna except from pictures, so all I had to go on were fics and profiles... I suppose I should also read some manga translations as well... In any case, I do hope this fic was somewhat enjoyable... As much as I love Yoh/Anna angst/romance fics, there are so many of them that I wanted to try something less angsty... Did I do well? Should I wait till I actually see more manga/anime before I write another Mankin fic, if ever? Much love if you review, Ja!  
  
::edit:: Ara... forgot to mention that I don't own the song at the end... ::sweatdrop:: It belongs to... someone... I'm not sure who, but it's pretty well known I think... ^_^; 


End file.
